zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Power
Warrior of the Girl Power Zodiac Code name: ?? Name: ?? Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History ?? Girl Power weapons 1) Lenalee Lee Dark Boots tumblr_ng3w4rIrTn1rn9uh8o1_500.gif tumblr_n0yha9xWdE1tq1fc1o3_500.gif 2) Dragon Rioting: Kagamiin Kyoka 3) Rainbow Bright: Rainbow Bright 4) High school DXD: Xenovia and Exdural 5) Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko Hakubi and Ryo-oki 6) Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan: Stella Vermillion and Laevateinn 7) She-Ra Princess Adora seems to exhibit fierce loyalty and she is a good planner. once a bird attacked her and she helped the harmed wing of the bird showing that she thought things through and she wasn't afraid to stand up and help it even though it was against her friends wishes. Weapon form: Sword of Protection tumblr_nbjre8Vfr91r9cclvo1_500.gif shera.jpg hero_art1.jpg snake_armor_she_ra_by_nightwing1975-d3bif26.jpg tumblr_mdv6epUG7R1rpgn16o1_500.gif image_572.jpg 8) Black Clover Noelle Silva and Grimore 9) ONE PIECE: Nami and Sorcery Clima-Tact 10) Hundred: Queen Claire Harvey and her hundred, Aristelion 11) Trinity seven: Azami Lilith and Luxuria 12) TORA KISS - A SCHOOL ODYSSEY: Hanasaki Sakura 13) Miu Furinji/Doll with the black Seikjin When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in thunder and lightning completely covering her flesh as muscle mass added. Growing in height making about 8'8" standing clad in armor suited for the an angel of death. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of electricity coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these electrical current will consume their allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Thor to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete their mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Haruhi Suzumiya herself or God forcing the Girl power Zodiac to be taken out of the picture.\ Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the hose has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others the host's weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms their markings end up on their Black Scythe. On one side of the Scythe's blade one would find the symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and swing the Scythe the host will be able to open small portal in which the Scythe will fish out the selected weapon. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of their Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Haruhi Suzumiya or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim